Far Away
by S.M.Hoffman
Summary: PostDoomsday....it's really AU.Oneshot....10Rose.Read and review please!


**A/N-**Okay...so this is my first stab at Doctor Who fanfiction...so don't be too hateful.And it's true,I haven't actually seen the 2nd season, but I do know what happens on the season finale thanks to my cousin who ruined it for me by sending me the last 6 minutes.-glares at cousin who will never know this site exsits-Anyways...please read and review!

Discalimer-All Doctor Who related things are owned by the BBC and the song is 'Far Away' by Nickleback...all I own is a Doctor Who book,the 1st season DVD box set,and the song on my i-POD...other than that,nothing!But if I did own Doctor Who...Rose would still be on the show!**

* * *

**

**Far Away**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

The Doctor sat in the pilot seat with his feet propped up on the TARDIS's console, just like Rose use to do. He slowly closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling again as his mind slowly slipped towards her. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and let out a shuddering breath.

It had been about two months since _it_ happened, and he was still trying to find a way to get back to her...even if it was only for a few moments. He needed to tell her what he meant to when they had said good-bye, she deserved to know how he felt. The last three words that had left her mouth kept playing over and over in his mind, haunting him.

'Why did I take so long to say it? Why did I try and drag out a little conversation until the very end?' he kept asking himself as he looked at the central column of his beloved ship.

No adventures for him for the past couple of months. Sure he had his little moments of saving a planet, but it was nothing like he had done with rose Tyler. He shouldn't be sitting here living in the past, he needed to be doing all he could to get back to her. And with that thought, he jumped to his feet and started working on a way to see her again.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know  
_Rose looked at the newest Tyler to come into the world. She smiled at her baby brother Shaun as he looked at her with big, innocent eyes. She was stuck with watching him again while everyone else was having a fun Friday night. But she didn't mind, it had been like that for the past two years now.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to _him_. The one who had showed her a better way of living, showed her the wonders of the universe, and the one she had lost forever. Even though she knew it was impossible, she still had a tiny flicker of hope that he would find a way back to her one day.

She heard someone walk in through the front door, probably Mickey, Jackie, or Pete. She looked up from her spot on the couch and saw Mickey come in, a small smile on his face.

"Hi," he said as he sat down.

All she did was nod and put Shaun on the other sofa.

"Wanna talk?" Mickey asked, knowing why she was acting like this.

"Not really..."she started, only to sigh and look at her friend. "You know why I'm like this now, Mickey?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "It's something to do with the Doctor, isn't it?" he questioned.

"I love him, Mickey...and I just can't help but wonder if he felt the same way about me." She answered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Damn!" the Doctor swore as he shocked himself for the hundredth time already. "Stupid bloody wires,"

Truth be told, he had no idea if what he was doing would take him to Rose or kill him, but he was willing to take that risk. He stood up and looked at the screen, hoping it would show him he could make it through to the parallel world.

He checked th readings and slammed his fist on the control panel. "Damn it!" he swore again.

It had been at least three days since he had started working on the TARDIS and he was beginning to lose hope on ever getting back to her. He went back under the console and started messing with the wires again. As he worked, his mind slipped back to when they had first met Captain Jack and how Rose found it hard to believe he had danced before.

He had meant to take her somewhere later where he could really dance with her, but that had never happened. All these things he had meant to do with her and take her to where never going to happen now, even if he did get back to her. He smiled at the memory of the first time they met...how he grabbed her hand and said 'Run!'. It was sometime that first day they had met that he had fallen for her, but she didn't know that.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Rose sat on her bed, a picture of her, Jackie, Mickey, and the Doctor during Christmas...after his regeneration. She wiped the tears that were falling as she looked at his boyish face with that stupid grin of his. But no matter how made she could be with him, he always made her smile with that grin.

Rose placed the picture down on the nightstand next to her bed and looked out the window, hoping she would see something that told her he was there. But like always, she was just hoping for something that would never happen. Her eyes fell on the TARDIS key he had given her that was on her dresser and she felt the smallest smile grace her lips.

She wanted to take it all back, maybe if she had made different choices she would still be with him...maybe things would have been worse, but who knew? She gently lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering all the adventures they had had, all the people they met including Jack, and everything they had seen together. It was just hard for her t believe that this wasn't a dream, that she wasn't inside the TARDIS in her room having a nightmare.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know  
_A smile spread across the Doctor's face as he read what was on the screen. He felt like dancing at what he read. "You did it old girl," he told the TARDIS as he set the coordinates for the 2008, hoping it would work out.

As the police box gave a jolt as it began to go where he had requested, he felt a littler nervous. 'What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't feel the same anymore?' he asked himself as he paced around the control room. 'Or what if she's...?'

No, he was not going to think that. The Doctor knew this went against everything he knew, he knew he was taking a huge chance just to say three simple words to a human...but none of that matter to him anymore, all that mattered was getting to tell her.

The blue box shook, causing him to grip the console as he landed...hard. He took a few minutes to prepare for the worst as he stood right by the door, his hand on the wood. With one last deep breath he pushed the door opened and stepped out into the bright sunlight. If things were still more or less the same as they were before, then Pete Tyler still lived in the same place. He turned around, closed the TARDIS doors, locked them, and started walking to where he would hopefully find Rose.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_Rose sat on the porch as she watched 2 year old Shaun Tyler chase after Mickey and Pete. Jackie was somewhere inside, not wanting to be out in the hot sun. It was another hot day again...but she didn't mind it, she had seen hotter when the Doctor took her to the end of the world.

She laughed after Shaun had tried to tackle her dad, who just fell down so her brother could be happy. Rose thought over the past two years and smiled. Things weren't bad for her...her mum was happy, she was happy, they were just a big happy family-the whole parallel universe thing didn't keep them from being a family, which was good. But there was one thing she hated, and that was the fact that she could be right where her beloved Doctor is and be separated by two different worlds.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long_

The Doctor walked up the street that led to the house. He kept walking, his hands burrowed into his pockets as he thought things over. Before he knew it, he was staring at th house from a distance. His brown eyes saw a little boy, not doubt Rose's brother, Pete, and Mickey all playing in the yard. 'They look happy,' he thought as he strolled towards the Tyler house hold.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long_

Rose saw a man approaching their house, a very familiar looking man. She closed her eyes again, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. The Doctor wasn't making his way down the yard, Mickey was talking to someone that wasn't her family, Pete wasn't walking towards her with Shaun and Mickey, and she didn't feel that shake on the shoulder.

"Rose...someone's here to see you." Shaun said before he went inside with Mickey and his dad.

_But you know, you know, you know_

Slowly, very slowly, Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor standing at the bottom of the porch steps with that grin of his on his face.

"Hello," he greeted as she stood up.

'This isn't happening,' her mind told her, yet she knew it was. It went against everything he had told her back on Bad Wolf Bay those long two years ago. They just stood there for the longest time, staring at each other in disbelief. Finally, the Doctor ran forward and gathered Rose in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

"You can't be here...you said it was impossible." She cried as she clung to him.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, smiling as he wiped away her tears. "I'm here Rose, I'm truly here." He replied as he smiled at her.

"I waited for two years knowing you would come," she started, but was cut off as she felt his lips on hers in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

"Rose Tyler," he whispered and she knew what this was about. "I love you."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

She smiled as she finally heard him say those words she had been dying to hear come from his lips. She kissed him again, not knowing what else to do. After they parted, the Doctor held her close again as if he feared he might be taken away from her.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you," he whispered into her hair.

"It's okay...I would've waited for as long as it took." She told him as more tears made their way down her cheeks. "I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose."

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Promise me one thing though, Doctor."

"Anything," he said, wiping away her tears again.

"Don't leave me again,"

"Never." He promised as he pulled her in for another hug.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_


End file.
